


Patience Aplenty

by Akaiba



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, Fenris likes being a dick from time to time, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiba/pseuds/Akaiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt sentence starter: "You've been good today, so spread your legs so I can fuck you with my tongue." Fenders?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience Aplenty

Patience was not something Anders had in abundance, and Fenris had it from Isabela that in his youth Anders had been far worse for it, but when given the proper incentive Fenris had found Anders could exercise what little patience he did have for their mutual benefit. 

The proper incentive was almost always something sexual, not that Fenris was complaining, but for a man of Anders age his appetites were that of a man half the years he had. The phrase ‘Warden stamina’ carried weight, apparently. 

However, Fenris did not need to look at Anders now to know the man’s already meager patience had worn to nothing. He had felt the mage’s gaze on him the moment they had returned to Kirkwall. He had followed at Fenris’s side back to the mansion without invitation and Fenris had fought the urge to smirk at the obvious entitlement on Anders face when he had sat on the bed in Fenris’ room. When he turned to face Anders after he had stripped off his gauntlets he let the smirk overtake his face, along with a mild expression of interest. “Something you wanted?”

Anders’ face screwed up like a petulant child denied an after dinner sweet, hands clenching on his lap as he lifted his jaw to Fenris. He fell to Fenris’ taunts every time, without fail. His single-mindedness about their little challenges was never going to stop being a source of amusement to Fenris.

“You promised.”

Fenris hummed in agreement. “That I did.” His movements were slow and deliberate as he raised his hands to the buckle of his belt. Anders’ eyes snapped to his hands immediately and Fenris could see them dilate across the room as the buckles clinks. The thwip of the leather as Fenris draws it from the buckle has Anders’ breath hitching and Fenris can’t help but draw the belt out to his left in one handed and let it drop. The sound isn’t loud but it’s jarring int he tension Anders is positively vibrating with. “Remove your clothes, if you do not mind.”

Anders emphatically did not at all seem to mind if the way he clawed at his clothes to fling them contemptuously to the floor was anything to go. The robe was gone in seconds, his boots toed off while he wrestled his undershirt over his head, wriggling out of his smalls and trousers in one, and then he was naked in half the time it took Fenris to remove his belt. Eager did not quite cover the excited swell of Anders’ cock but there was nothing funny about it. It was _gratifying_. 

“You’ve been good today,” Fenris drawled, and where once Anders would have bristled at the patronisation he instead sat straighter as if to say ‘yes i have so give me my reward’, “So spread your legs so I can fuck you with my tongue." 

The candidness had it’s intended effect as Anders gave a full body shudder, scrambling onto the bed face first, and suddenly he was patient again. Patiently awaiting his treat, certainly, but perhaps patience wasn’t the right word. Anticipating, felt more accurate. Like standing on the edge of a drop and knowing you would not step off, but be pushed instead.

“On your back.”

Anders obeyed but he did it slower than he had lain down, uncertain as he splayed out his legs and eyed Fenris as he stood at the foot of the bed- framed between the thin legs. 

The elf watched Anders a moment; eyeing the slightly faster movement of his chest as he breathed, the cock tipped to the right on Anders’ belly and not at full attention yet. His skin flushed darker as the heat of Fenris’ gaze made Anders squirm, spilling from his face down his neck, splashed across his chest under the wiry burnished hairs smattered from clavicle to cock. His movements, when Fenris did eventually make them, were slow as he brought a knee up to brace on the bed. Anders’ mouth parted as Fenris crawled towards him.

Fenris wrapped each hand under the mage’s knees and pulled. The click of Anders throat as he inhaled and choked had Fenris smirking wider, kneeling up and levering Anders’ thighs to rest high on his shoulders. 

“Fenris…” It was a punched out little sound that could have been anything from a plea to a warning. Anders was utterly still in Fenris’ grasp, however, so Fenris snatched up a pillow and stuffed it under the mage to make his position a little more comfortable. 

There was no blue in Anders’ gaze. No chance that the demon, if it were speaking to Anders at all, had even a shred of Anders’ attention. It was all firmly fixed on Fenris and that was precisely how Fenris liked it.

The first touch should be tentative, Fenris thought, but he didn’t want to go slow now that he had Anders like this. It didn’t look like Anders wanted him to go slow, either, so the first touch was a broad swipe of Fenris’ tongue from his hole up to his balls and it had Anders quivering against him. Most of his weight was braced on Fenris, negligible as it was, and it let Fenris feel every twitch and shake as he repeated himself. 

The position afforded Fenris a view all the way down the length of Anders’ curved body to watch his face with each sensation, to watch as Anders’ jaw hung wide with groans as Fenris fixedly tongued over the mage’s hole. The furled flesh would not give at first but Fenris had infinite patience compared to Anders’ none. He would win simply from endurance and Anders could do nothing but snarl his hands in the sheets above his head and ride it out. Literally. Ride each push of Fenris’ tongue, each wave of pleasure, desperate and wanton underneath Fenris as he heels dug into Fenris’ back and his thighs clamped around Fenris’ head. 

There was a power play to sex that had taken Fenris a while to learn in a manner that wasn’t entirely in one person’s favour. There was a mutuality in the giving and receiving of pleasure from a willing partner and even in the acts that focused on one person there was pleasure for the giver simply from seeing the receiver so undone. Not reduced, Fenris had learned. Anders was never reduced. It seemed as though, like this, Anders was lifted. He was animated and magnificent and entirely, utterly, at Fenris’ hands. 

And tongue. 

Anders was getting vocal now, breathy cries and whines when Fenris kneaded the flesh of his thighs and hips, fucking his tongue in and out almost lazily before pressing himself as hard as he could to Anders’ hips and fucking in harder swipes of his tongue. Messy and sloppy and perfectly everything Fenris wanted. Anders’ cock was at full attention now, leaking down his belly in little drops and smears that only further confirmed how much Anders was his for the moment.

In an unnecessary show of strength- but a welcome one if Anders’ broken groan was anything to go by- Fenris wrapped his arms around Anders thighs and folded him a little more. Spreading those legs wider it let him push his tongue in deeper, let him feel closer as Anders’ face screwed up in pleasure. 

The first time Anders came in a night it didn’t usually take much, and Fenris was only getting into a rhythm before he felt Anders’ hole clench around his tongue and heard his cry of ecstasy. 

Then he cried out again in outrage. 

While Anders hadn’t seemed to care much about the position- aside from it’s thrilling use of Fenris’ strength- it was now clear why Fenris had chosen it.

Anders’ cum was splattered from his chest to his forehead in stripes of white, dripping down his cheeks and his jaw, wide honey eyes staring at Fenris in disbelief. Then they narrowed and Fenris grinned, spit-slicked face drawn up in an unrepentant display of victory. Anders had no patience and Fenris played a long game, his victories usually coming long after Anders could do anything about them. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: akaiba.tumblr.com


End file.
